prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jarrett
This page is dedicated to the relationship between Jenna Marshall and Garrett Reynolds. Although the nature of their relationship may be off-putting, Garrett seems to behave in a gentle, loving manner towards Jenna. While she can be snarky at times (such as when she impatiently asks Garrett to fill her in on what she can't see), he seems to take a tamer tone, caressing her and removing her sunglasses. Season 1 Jenna and Garrett are first seen interacting romantically in "For Whom the Bell Tolls," when they kiss in Jenna's room. Jenna complains that Alison is taunting her from the grave. She turns to Garrett, who lets her know that he will make sure that nothing happens before kissing her. Season 2 In "It's Alive," Garrett pulls the Pretty Little Liars over before heading to the police station in order to debrief them about what to say. After they speed off, it is shown that Jenna had been standing a few meters away, clearly listening in on their conversation. The location was probably chosen beforehand. Later, Jenna and Garret sit together in his car the next night, staking out the former DiLaurentis house, questioning why Jason moved back into the house. They mysteriously allude to "The Jason Thing" and wonder if he’s looking for something that they won’t refer to aloud. In "The Devil You Know," Emily informs Garrett what she has found out from Logan, and this results in Officer Garrett's violating Emily's trust by paying Logan off to keep quiet about the bribe. Garrett then calls Jenna to let her know it has been taken care of, no doubt protecting both their roles in the scandal. In "Surface Tension," Aria deduces that Jenna had given the pretty pottery piece she had made in art class to Garrett. Mike had found it in his apartment. In "Save the Date," Garrett parks in front of the Cavanaugh house, which is across the street from his parents' house. Unbeknownst to him, he is being watched by the four Pretty Little Liars. He could go either way, but he chooses Jenna's house. The girls trod closer to take a better look, when the light flicks on, revealing Jenna, who slowly strips to reveal the same black negligee she was trying on in the store! Garrett nears her, starts to caress her shoulders, then starts kissing her slowly, and Jenna kisses him back. Later, a juicy conversation between Jenna and Garrett ensues in his car. Garrett lets Jenna know that Spencer is onto something and questions whether Ian really killed Alison. In "Picture This," while walking outside at night, Aria is stopped by Jason. Meanwhile, Jenna and Garrett survey the two from inside Garrett’s clandestinely parked car. Jenna wants to know what is going on and mumbles something about being able to see for herself soon. Jenna warns what secrets could be revealed should Jason and Aria ever hook up. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," after Spencer facetiously asks Jenna to send her regards to Garrett, Jenna enters Garrett's car and fumingly informs him that Spencer knows about their relationship - and is looking at yearbooks. She is fearful that Spencer and Toby will decode their secret, and she tells Garrett to talk to Jason, who willingly obliges. In "I Must Confess," Toby is working when he hears loud music from a car nearby. He walks over to see Jenna sitting inside, eating cherries and lining them up on the dashboard.The DiLaurentis' door slams, and Garrett walks back to his car. Toby runs back, unseen by Garrett. But Toby sees Garrett kissing his stepsister. Later, it seems that the two have been fighting. Toby shares his suspicions of this detail to Spencer while driving her to school. Apparently, he overheard a phone conversation between the two while at home. In "Over My Dead Body," Garrett privatelt leads Jenna to the room on the other side of the glass of the investigation room in the precinct. He locks the door, and Jenna laments that she cannot see their faces. Jenna is eager to get with Garrett, but Garrett reminds her that he was patient enough to wait to get into the storage room; he can certainly wait a few more nights. Their conversation also reveals that they cowrote the note to Jason, making him suspect that he had killed his own sister, and that Jason has figured out that he is not the culprit. Garrett then gives Jenna a note and instructs her to take it home and burn it. Jenna asks whether it is page 5, and Garrett doesn't contradict her assumption. Before kissing Garrett goodbye, Jenna remarks, "She deserved to die like that." Garrett doesn't seem as enthused by this comment as Jenna does, but doesn't argue. Notes Quotes: Photos PLL02E09-04.jpg jarrett2.png Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Suspects of Killing Alison Category:Suspects of Being A